Lens-induced uveitis is attributed to an autoimmune response against crystallins, but the pathogenic mechanism is not known. Rabbits immunized against lens from rabbits or other animals made high levels of autoantibodies, which react with autologous lens antigens, but failed to produce considerable cellular autoimmunity. The dissociated immune responses were measured by a battery of tests in vitro, as well as by skin testing the immunized animals. Rabbit lens antigens induced antibody-mediated Arthus reactions, but no cell-mediated delayed type skin responses. These findings thus support the notion that autoantibodies play the major role in causing the lens-induced uveitis.